Emily's Birthday
by alygator86
Summary: Third in my little series which was spawned when I wrote Life, Love, and the Pursuit of Happiness. It's Emily's 21st b'day Mer's, Derek's and Emily's POVs. 1 year after Seattle Christmas.


Disclaimer: If I owned Grey's there would be no freakin 2 month hiatuses.

Rating: T

Hi everyone! This takes place a year after Seattle Christmas. It's Emily's 21st birthday and it's in Derek's POV, Meredith's POV, and Emily's POV and I'll let you know when it changes. The awesome thing about this is that I'm posting it on MY 21st birthday lol. Thank you, Sara, for your input :D

The kids:

**MerDer:** Emily 21, Jake 18, Anna 15

**Bang:** Conner 17, Lily 12

**CaGe:** Catrina 19, Dylan and Ryan 15, Elena 10

**MAddison:** Megan and Aiden 20, Rylie 11

**Alex/Izzie:** Samantha 18, Matt 13

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek's POV

Sitting in my office I think about what my mom always told me and my sisters. She told us that she wished she could have frozen us because we grew up so fast. I thought she was just being overly sentimental but now I understand what she was saying because I want to do the same with Emily. Today is her birthday and she's turning 21.

21 years since I got that page. 21 years since Meredith, Addison, Cristina and I were in the delivery room. 21 years since my little girl got me wrapped around her little finger. Almost 21 years since Mer and I got married. 21 years since my little clone was born.

She's still at school right now. And it's a Friday. Friday night plus 21st birthday equals a hang over tomorrow when she has to drive home.

I'm not stupid; I know she's gotten drunk before. She's away from us at school, she has some older friends and she's called Jake a few times late at night and he just sits in his room laughing and asking her strange questions. And Jake tells her not to be stupid. She listens. I know she does because Cristina told me one night at Joe's when we were talking. How does Cristina know? I have no idea. She's Aunt Cristina and she and Emily have the same secret girl code Mer has with Cristina.

I also know Emily isn't getting into much trouble because Aiden and Megan go to school with her and I told them both to watch out for her. They're like Addison in that regard.

I look at the time, two in the afternoon, and see that she should be out of class by now so I pick up my phone and call her. She picks up on the third ring.

"Hi daddy."

I smile, "Hey Emmy. Happy birthday."

"Thanks. Are you at work?" she asks.

"Yes I am and before you ask, mom is in a surgery. She'll probably call you when she's done. How have your classes been today?"

"Boring. I'm about to have lunch with Meg," I hear some yelling in the background, "She says hi."

I chucked, "Hi back Megan. Have your brother and sister called?"

"Yeah, they called during lunch and sang happy birthday to me along with Sam, Conner, and the O twins."

My pager went off, "Em, I gotta go. Have fun tonight and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Happy birthday."

She giggled, "Thank you. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up with Emily and went to see what I was needed for. I'd have to call Aiden when I was finished.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Mer's POV

I just finished a successful surgery – clipping an aneurysm – and had a resident close while I went to scrub out before calling Emily. She's 21 today. I'm not ready for this. I wasn't ready for her to be 13. I wasn't ready for her to learn how to drive. I wasn't ready for her first boyfriend. I wasn't ready when she went off to college or when she turned 18. And I'm still not ready. My not being ready with her has made me ready for those events with Jake and Anna. I was ready when Jake learned to drive. I won't be ready when Emily goes to med school or becomes a surgeon or starts her internship or gets married. I wonder how Derek's mother dealt with all of this. I know my mother didn't worry nearly as much as I do but Julie has four daughters and Derek. I might have to call her later.

I walk past the board on my way to my office and see that Derek is in surgery. He went in about ten minutes ago. I'll do my paperwork in the gallery after I call Emily. She's a lot like Derek but in her alcoholic beverage preferences she's like me. Tequila. How do I know this? Apparently she drunk dialed Cristina one night and told her. Cristina and I had a girls night one weekend when all the kids where at friends houses and we got a little drunk and Cristina let it slip saying she thought it was hilarious that me and 'MiniMcDreamy have the same taste in alcohol'. I know Derek knows because he calls Aiden occasionally thinking he's being super secret. Obviously he doesn't know that I know or that I know that he knows.

I get to my office and pick up the phone after sitting down and call Emily.

"Hey mom," she answers.

"Happy birthday, sweetie," I tell her.

"Thank you. So are you ready for this one?" she asks knowing I'm never ready with her.

I chuckle, "No! And you will know exactly how I feel when you have kids!"

"But mom, you won't be ready for that." Then she laughs, teasing me.

"So you and Aunt Cristina tell me."

She makes that amused 'hmm' sound Derek makes, "So how was your surgery?"

"It went well. Just clipped an aneurysm," I tell her – she and the rest of the 'intern spawns' as Bailey calls them have seen plenty, "What time are you getting home tomorrow?"

"Around one."

"Ok. I have to go do post op and paperwork. You be good tonight," I tell her knowing it's not going to be of any influence.

"I will," she says most probably appeasing me, "See you tomorrow."

"I love you, happy birthday."

"I love you, too, mom. Bye."

"Bye," I hang up.

I'm not ready for my little girl to be an adult.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek's POV

I've come to figure out over the years that not only do I know when Meredith is in my gallery but when she's doing her paperwork in my gallery, and very rarely my office, she is worried about one of the kids. I know what she's worried about right now.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Emily's POV

I wake up at almost noon and realize I don't really remember what happened last night. Megan is asleep next to me, which isn't uncommon when we drink together. I remember tequila, music, some friends, tequila. I think I called Jake. I remember at one point Aiden gave me a bottle of water to drink. Dad must have called him. My parents think they're sneaky. They both know that I drink occasionally but mom doesn't know that dad knows and vice versa. Aunt Cristina, Aiden, Meg and I all know that they both know. It's kinda funny that two people who are so in sync and together all the time would know everything the other knows.

I check the time and swear quietly. I need to get moving or I'll be late.

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed I stuffed some clothes into my duffel bag, grab my phone from under a pillow and my iPod, putting them in my purse and swiped my keys from the table. I stopped at the vending machine on the way to the car and bought a bottle of water and chips and I was on my way.

My phone rang, my Bluetooth playing a tone in my ear, and turned down my iPod which was blaring The Clash from my car speakers. I pressed the pick up button on my ear piece.

"Hello?"

"Em, you called me five times," Jake told me.

"Seriously?!"

"Seriously.

"What did I say?" I asked.

He paused, "I don't know really. You yelled a lot. Something about your boobs being squishy – which I didn't want to know – and you and Meg were singing a song over and over."

I giggled, "Wow. I'm sorry."

"No you're not," he laughed, "You on your way?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in like an hour."

"Awesome, see you in a little while," he told me.

"Bye."

I got home and everyone was at our house. Everyone except Megan, Aiden – they were going to be here later. And they were loud and there was cake and singing and balloons and streamers. I'm so glad I don't get hangovers and mom, Aunt Cristina and Aunt Addison were extremely jealous of that fact. We all hung out and talked.

A few hours later Meg and A go here and we all went out to dinner at my favorite restaurant. Yes - all 24 of us. And Dad _had_ to tell them it was my birthday and the waiters came out singing embarrassingly and I got ice cream with a candle in it.

Dinner was great. My family is insane. After dinner Mom and Aunt Cristina took me to Joe's. We've been to Joe's for lunch many times. He knows all of us intern spawns.

"Hey!" Joe greeted us when we got to the bar, "Happy birthday, Emily."

"Thanks, Joe!" I smiled.

We sat on the corner 3 stools. Mom and Aunt Cristina sat on one corner and I sat on the other.

Joe poured drinks for mom and Aunt Cristina then smiled to me, "What do you want? It's on the house."

"Tequila please," I grinned.

Joe put on this little 'I've-never-seen-you-before' act with a small smile, "Can I see your ID?"

"Of course!" I pulled it out of my purse and showed it to him. I love getting carded – weird, I know.

He nodded and poured me a shot of tequila, "Just like your mother."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Mer's POV

I'm sitting in Joe's with Cristina and Emily as Joe poured Emily her first shot, probably of many, in this bar. I drink my shot. Emily thanked Joe and drank her shot. Straight.

"Wow Mer, only one of your spawns could drink Tequila straight," Cristina said.

I put my head on her shoulder, "Yeah."

Emily laughed, "Well I tried going with the whole being just like dad but Scotch is just so gross."

I groaned and Cristina laughed at me.

"Shut up, just you wait 'til Conner turns 18 then 21," I retort with a laugh.

"I'm so glad you're my person," Cristina said.

I was a little more ready for this than I thought. And my readiness isn't just about dealing with Jake and Anna but being there for my best friend.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek's last POV was just something I wanted to put in there and it's a little stupid but cute and the muses made me do it.

So the things Jake said Emily said on the phone are things my sister said last new years when she was, not so legally, drunk and she seriously called me like four or five times.

I hope you enjoyed this fic. There's a couple more I want to do but it may take a while to write and put them up because I just started a new semester and I have a lot of work for these classes. Again, if there's anything you want to see the kids do tell me and I'll do my best to write it.

Read, love, review, repeat


End file.
